Surveillance of potency testing has continued on lots of Mite extracts produced by the eleven manufacturers holding appropriate product licenses. The Laboratory continues to evaluate mite extracts produced from mites that have been raised under different culture conditions, to attempt to detect possible compositional or quantitative differences in these products. Tests to evaluate these extracts and media components include immunoblotting, RAST inhibition, assays for total protein, and clinical testing.